golfcoursefandomcom-20200215-history
Wales
Golf in Wales Golf in Wales is a big thing and gets bigger and more popular. It is home to a number of world class resorts clubs and has had its popularity boosted by the 2010 Ryder Cup at Celtic Manor and the 2014 Seniors Open at the Royal Porthcawl. The golf courses vary from excellent links courses at the south coast to mountain and park land courses inland. The best thing is that you are never very far away from a course. Getting In The main airport is Cardiff International Airport, located nine miles south of the city. This is the only international airport in Wales. It has daily services to Paris and Amsterdam. South Wales enjoys good motorway connections with the rest of the UK * The M4 links London with Bristol, and via the Severn Bridge, Newport, Cardiff, Swansea, and Carmarthen. * The M50 links the West Midlands with South Wales. North Wales has no motorway connections. However there are still good road connections with the rest of the UK * The A5, followed by the M54 after Shrewsbury, to London and the West Midlands takes you through the spectacular Snowdonia National Park * The island of Anglesey is along the A55 road along the North Wales coast. If you are approaching from the south try the A5 which is a scenic route that takes you through the mountains of North Wales. * Main line rail services connect south Wales especially Newport, Cardiff and Swansea with all parts of the UK, via Virgin Trains to Birmingham and the North East, including Scotland, Central Trains to the Midlands, Arriva Trains Wales and First Great Western to London Paddington Counties ** Blaenau Gwent ** Bridgend (Pen-y-bont ar Ogwr) ** Caerphilly (Caerffili) ** Cardiff (Caerdydd) ** Carmarthenshire (Sir Gaerfyrddin) ** Ceredigion ** Conwy ** Denbighshire (Sir Ddinbych) ** Flintshire (Sir y Fflint) ** Gwynedd ** Isle of Anglesey (Ynys Môn) ** Merthyr Tydfil (Merthyr Tudful) ** Monmouthshire (Sir Fynwy) ** Neath Port Talbot (Castell-nedd Port Talbot) ** Newport (Casnewydd) ** Pembrokeshire (Sir Benfro) ** Powys ** Rhondda Cynon Taf ** Swansea (Abertawe) ** Torfaen (Tor-faen) ** Vale of Glamorgan (Bro Morgannwg) ** Wrexham (Wrecsam) Weather Wales being close to the Atlantic Ocean, are generally the mildest, wettest and windiest regions of the UK, and temperature ranges here are seldom extreme. Wales has warmer temperatures throughout the year than Scotland, and has milder winter minima than England, but cooler winter maxima than Northern Ireland. Wales is wetter throughout the year than Northern Ireland and England, but has fewer rainy days than Northern Ireland; meaning that rainfall tends to be more intense. Wales is also drier than Scotland in every month apart from May, June and December, and there are fewer days with rain than in Scotland. Sunshine totals throughout the year are more than that of Scotland and Northern Ireland, but less than that of neighbouring England. May is the sunniest month, averaging 186.8 hours. Notable Golfers Ian Woosnam Jamie Donaldson